Never Cease to Surprise
by septasonicxx
Summary: Draco gets a detention he doesn't deserve, but then Pansy shows up and forces him to read from Twilight. They are unexplainably transported into the book and meet none other than Bella and Edward. What happens when Cedric shows up?


Draco Malfoy had gotten another detention. In his defence, it hadn't even been his fault that Potter had tripped and smashed his face against the wall, his nose beginning to bleed and his anger turning immediately onto his enemy who had been standing nearby. Draco had only been blamed because Professor McGonogall was standing down the end of the corridor and looked up when she heard Potter's yells, not even asking any questions before she gave the blond a detention.

So here he was, sitting in McGonogall's classroom with his arms folded and staring off into the distance, thoroughly frustrated that he _hadn't_ tripped Potter. At least if he had, he could have the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten the Gryffindor good. It was awkward enough being the only one in detention with McGonogall, having to sit quietly as she minded her own business, reading a book.

The door suddenly opened and Draco flicked his eyes over to it quickly, eager to see who else had a detention. They were late, but at least he wouldn't have to be all by himself any more.

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed, looking over at him with wide, happy eyes. Draco smirked at her, glad that she had shown up. With her around, detention wouldn't be as boring. She always seemed to know how to get him to laugh.

"Miss Parkinson, you don't have a detention. Please leave." McGonogall spoke up, looking over at the Slytherin girl.

"Are you sure I don't have a detention?" Pansy asked innocently, stepping further into the room.

"Positive. Now would you please leave so that Mr Malfoy can finish with his own detention." McGonogall said, much firmer than before. Pansy looked over at Draco and winked, folding her arms and staying where she was.

A sudden scream sounded from outside the door and Pansy feigned shock, dropping her arms to her sides and spinning around, exclaiming, "What just happened?"

McGonogall stood and quickly walked over to the door, peering out to see if she could figure out the answer to the girls question. Another scream sounded and McGonogall glanced back at the two Slytherins before grimacing and walking out. They knew she was going to – they were both smirking broadly.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"I asked Milly to scream after a few seconds of me going through the door. She'll probably get in trouble, but I don't mind." Pansy giggled. "Ooh! What was McGonogall reading?"

Draco watched in amusement as Pansy walked up to the Professor's desk and picked up the book, turning it over to see the front cover. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she squeaked, beginning to bounce on the spot.

"Draco! Draco, it's Twilight!" she exclaimed, running over to him and shoving the book under his nose. He roughly pushed it away and faked throwing up, disgusted that Pansy could actually like a book such as that. Although, she was a girl, and it was a romance novel. Yeah, okay, understandable that Pansy liked it.

"Take it away from me!" Draco said when Pansy continued to try and show it to him.

"But I love this book! Oh my gosh, could you read one of Edward's lines to me? Please?" Pansy begged, giving Draco her best puppy-dog-eyes and blinking rapidly at him. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No way!"

"Please!" Pansy flicked open the book and began searching for the perfect line which Draco could say, smiling as she did so. She found Draco's disgust amusing and wanted to make it last for as long as possible.

Well, she _was_ a Slytherin. It was in her nature.

"McGonogall's going to come back soon! Put the book back." Draco said.

"Since when are you a goody-two-shoes?" Pansy asked pointedly, making him grimace. He hated being referred to as that because it always reminded him of Gryffindors and right now it was making him think of Potter again. And the fact that he hadn't been the one to trip him.

"Fine, keep the book." Draco grumbled.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Pansy said as she found something. Moving closer to Draco, she pushed the open book in front of him, pointing at some speech marks.

"I'm not reading it." Draco said firmly. "Twilight is terrible."

"Not it's not! How dare you!" Pansy screamed in his ear, causing him to wince. "Now hurry up and say it or I'll-"

"Fine!" Draco groaned and contemplated suicide so that he could get out of it, but now that he had spoken he couldn't back out. Fixing his eyes properly on the words in front of him, he cleared his throat and then spoke again, "Bella, I-"

Pansy's large smile was wiped off her face and replaced with a look of surprise as the detention room disappeared around them, along with the Twilight book, and she and Draco found themselves standing in a dark forest.

"Pansy," Draco said in a murmur. "I am going to _kill_ you."

"It wasn't me!" she squeaked out. "I don't know what happened! One minute you were reading and then..."

"How on earth did we get into the forbidden forest if you didn't do anything?" Draco asked, turning to face her with a mixture between anger and confusion on his face. She simply shrugged in response before turning to look around some more at their surroundings.

"Well at least we can get back to the castle." Pansy said, gesturing to where the forest seemed to thin out. "I'm sure that's the right direction."

Draco let out a loud sigh and started walking, Pansy trailing right behind him. The trees really were thinning out the further they went, so Draco didn't feel as worried any more. He just hoped he didn't get _another_ detention for leaving, since he hadn't even done it on purpose. But so far his day had not been going his way, so he wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Draco stopped abruptly as he reached the end of the forest and found himself looking at a road. There were no roads near Hogwarts, so where on earth could they be?

"Pansy..." Draco growled quietly as she stepped up beside him. She just shook her head, letting him know she didn't have a clue either and that it wasn't her fault.

"Well there's a house over there, so we could ask for directions." Pansy shrugged, beginning to cross the road. Draco made a strangled noise and walked after her quickly, wishing she had asked him first instead of just springing into action. He didn't _want_ to ask for directions!

Pansy walked past the parked truck and straight up to the door, knocking on it bravely and appearing completely in control of the entire situation. She flicked some stray hair behind her ear and waited patiently, turning to smile back at Draco before facing the door again.

It wasn't long before the door was opened and a teenage girl stood there.

"Hey, can I help you?" she asked, eyeing the robes that the two people on her doorstep were wearing.

"Hi! I'm Pansy and this is Draco. We've gotten a bit lost, so we were just wondering if you could tell us where we are?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"Uh, you're in Forks." the girl said with a shrug. "If you need to get back to town you can just follow the street left and then follow the signs."

Pansy froze, unblinking. "Forks?"

"Where did you think you were?" the girl laughed lightly.

"Europe!" Pansy exclaimed. "But no, we're in Forks! What's your name?"

"Um, Bella." the girl said cautiously. She had known they were British right away from their accents, but to hear that they'd actually thought they were still _in_ Europe?

"Draco! It's Bella!" Pansy exclaimed.

Bella was about to ask what was so significant about her name being Bella when someone came almost from nowhere and pushed her backwards, standing in front of her and snarling at the lost Slytherins.

"Edward!" Bella gasped out in shock. She hadn't expected him to suddenly show up like this and get so aggressive.

"Witch." Edward spat at Pansy. Bella couldn't hide her embarrassment as her cheeks flared up. She couldn't believe Edward was being so rude! He didn't even know them!

"Edward! Oh my gosh, it's you!" Pansy squealed. "You're so dreamy!"

Draco had a scowl on his face and he grabbed Pansy's arm to pull her back slightly. This 'Edward' was not welcoming in the slightest and he didn't want Pansy to be so close to him. Why did he look so familiar?

"I _love_ you!" Pansy exclaimed, trying to fight off Draco's grip but not succeeding because far too much of her attention was on Edward. "I know you're a vampire and I think you're the sweetest guy in the world and you're so amazing and gorgeous and beautiful!"

"Pansy, we need to go." Draco hissed.

"Don't you see, Draco? It's fate! We were sent here for a reason!" Pansy replied, still smiling at Edward.

Draco wished he had refused her request to read from the book, thinking that must have been what had sent them here.

"Your friend is right. It's time for you to go." Edward said.

"Wait! You need to talk to Draco." Pansy said. "I'm sure if he took lessons from you he would be much more attractive than he is now."

"Pansy!" Draco gasped. He couldn't believe Pansy had just said that. She was, for lack of a better description, a rabid Twilight fangirl who wanted all the hot guys in the world to be like Edward Cullen. Draco was just shocked she was trying to make _him_ fit into that as well. He should have known.

There was a loud thud from behind the house and Bella sucked in a breath, turning to look back through her house as if she'd be able to see what had happened just by doing that. Edward also turned and was about to make a move when a voice called out.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Oh, for goodness sake. Something always ruins our fun. Normally, Gryffindors, though..." Pansy groaned, folding her arms.

"You mean..." Bella's mouth fell open as she stared at them. "You're from Hogwarts?"

"Yes! Do you know how we can get back? Because we really want to!" Draco said urgently before Pansy could dig them a deeper hole.

"I... I only know of Hogwarts in a book." Bella mumbled. "Sorry."

The person who had made the crash out the back began walking around the side of the house, calling out as they did. "Is anyone here? Hello? Please, someone!"

"Lovely. Now we have to deal with Diggory." Draco sighed as the boy finally emerged from around the corner of the house and then stopped, staring at them.

"Did you do this?" Cedric Diggory asked, storming over to them. "Did you think it would be funny to suddenly bring me to this... place! Wherever it is? Because it's not fu-"

Cedric stopped, looking over to see Edward and staring in shock. Edward was looking at him with a similar expression on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth as she looked from Edward to Cedric and back again.

"Whoa! Cedric, I didn't realise you looked so much like Edward. If I had known, I never would have been mean to you!" Pansy said, smiling at Cedric with a new found friendliness in her gaze.

"So... where exactly are we?" Cedric asked slowly.

"Forks." Pansy said happily.

"We're in a book." Draco snapped. "And I would like to go back now."

"This-this is so weird." Cedric stuttered, still not able to get past the fact that Edward looked almost identical to him. Actually, Edward's skin was much paler and smoother and all his other features seemed to be much more perfect than his own, so maybe that was what had caught his eye.

"Cedric, will you go out with me?" Pansy asked sweetly. Edward raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Bella, the two of them sharing a look. Bella was just glad that the foreign girl had stopped gawking over Edward.

"What? Why do you want to go out with me?" Cedric looked over at her in confusion and she just batted her eyelids at him, smiling widely.

"Give it a rest." Draco said, pulling her hard to try and get her to come away from the house.

Bella turned and walked away from them quickly, signalling for Edward not to follow her as she went upstairs. Cedric didn't say anything else to Pansy, who just kept batting her eyes at him, and soon Bella returned with a book in her hands.

"Here," she said, reaching past Edward to hand the book to Draco. The blond took it and frowned when he saw the title, 'Harry Potter', before flicking it open and reading a few of the pages. "I don't know how you got here, but you could try to use this to get back."

"Thanks." Draco said begrudgingly.

"Is that our ticket home?" Cedric asked curiously, looking over at it.

"Oh, we're going already? Okay then. At least I have my own personal Edward now." Pansy giggled, still smiling at the Hufflepuff, who shifted awkwardly.

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat and looked down at a page he had open. "Sure you can manage that-"

Pansy let out a squeak and she, Draco and Cedric suddenly found themselves standing in an empty corridor at Hogwarts. Draco let out a sigh of relief and was also relieved when he looked down and saw that the Harry Potter book had disappeared. It would have been difficult explaining why he had a book all about his arch enemy.

"Well, uh," Cedric swallowed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Pansy exclaimed. Draco frowned and turned to face Cedric, as a though had just occurred to him.

"If we got sent to Bella's house by reading Twilight, how did _you_ get sent there?"

Cedric opened his mouth to reply, blushed, and then thought better of it to turn and flee.

Pansy giggled, pushing some hair behind her shoulder. "Soon enough I'll have him looking _exactly_ like Edward." She smirked at Draco and then walked off at a leisurely pace, humming to herself as she did.

With a groan, Draco made his way back to the detention room where he just knew he was going to get another detention for leaving while Professor McGonogall was out of the classroom. Besides, she wouldn't believe him if he tried telling her he had been transported into her book.

He wouldn't believe it either if Cedric hadn't turned up to breakfast a few days later with white paint covering his body, his eyes enchanted a gold colour and his hair brushed up at the front.

Pansy certainly never ceased to surprise.


End file.
